You Know What I Want
by ff.rainbows.unicorns
Summary: This story is a continuation of crimsonseahawk's 'the in betweens'. The chapters are what I have imagined the young lovers might get up to after the 'fade to black' on screen. Title comes from Ty's response to Amy when she asked what he wanted for his birthday in season 7 episode 13. Contains sex, sexual themes and swearing. Rated M for a reason.


A/N I got this idea from crimsonseahawk's 'The In-Betweens' and is a little smut I have imagined after Season 7 Episode 14.

 **You know what I want**

 _Amy, I got your message._

 _Over here_

 _So this is what you were up to…_

 _I couldn't let your birthday go by without a cake…..even if it is a failure….. Go make a wish, blow out your candle._

 _Alright, I can't wait to dig in. Thank you this looks great_

 _How is it?_

 _mmmmmmm_

 _It's awful isn't it?_

 _It's um, it's a little different._

 _I tried, I really did, I'm sorry._

' _Hey, the icing's great, you should try it'_ replied Ty as he takes a big dollop of icing on this finger and wipes it playfully across Amy's cheek.

She picked up her piece of cake _'You are really gonna regret that'_ and threw the piece straight back at him.

Both pushed back their chairs and chased one another cake in hand around the table before Ty caught Amy and dragged her into his arms and kissed her.

 _'Happy birthday'_ , she kissed him back passionately before she pulled away from his lips still holding onto his jacket. Amy continued lightly dusting kisses along his jawline and cheek kissing and licking the icing still left on his face from their playful cake-fight.

' _Well, since I couldn't get you a Lamborghini and I ruined your birthday cake, I have another present I am pretty sure you'll like._ ' Capturing his lips with hers, she wrapped her hands around his neck and maneovered him over to the other side of the room, near to his old bed in the loft. Ty was intrigued by Amy's mystery gift and a little hopeful…

Again she scattered kisses everywhere, across his neck, his jawline, his cheeks, before she latched onto his mouth lusciously sucking his bottom lip with hers. He groaned into her as her tongue darted in and out to tease him leaving him breathless and aching for her, as she reached down for his belt.

Ty half-protested _'Amy, everyone is home'_ , only half because he was desperately anticipating what would happen next, but worried they would get caught mid-afternoon in the loft.

' _Sshh_ ' she whispered into his ear taking the lobe between her teeth and lightly nipping as she did _'you let me worry about that Birthday Boy'._

' _Amy_ '

She smiled wickedly knowing what she did to him, sliding her hands down his chest and abs as she dropped to her knees moving her attention to his semi-hard package. His hand cupped her cheeks and tilted her back to face him as she unbuttoned his jeans _'Amy… you don't have to….'_

She loved how sweet he was, but she wanted this. Amy wanted to pleasure her man more than anything. She pressed a light kiss along the waist band of his boxers and ran her hand purposefully over his cock rubbing him back and forth. He groaned again. She reached into his boxers slipping him free as her fingers curled around him stroking up and down, teasing as he hardened in her hand. She grabbed his hips and seated him on the bed leaning in closer, peppering kisses against his hip, slowly trailing her way against his stomach making his hips buck with pleasure and jerk into her palm.

He could feel her warm breath on his cock as she paused and looked up at him, teasing his desperation, 'Happy birthday' she murmured, one hand wrapped around the base as she slowly, so slowly, dragged her tongue all the way up.

Amy ran her tongue along his shaft again before taking him into her mouth and enveloping his cock into the wet warmth of her mouth. She took in as much of him as she could, swirling around him and swallowing.

' _Amy_ ' he groaned, a low and guttural groan from deep within his throat, opening his eyes to see her watching him with lustful large grey-blue eyes. Watching how he responded to her every touch, to every move she made.

He ran his fingers through her hair as she bobbed slowly after catching her breath, as she licked and sucked and pulled him closer and closer to the edge. Amy felt her own arousal, a fire deep in her abdomen and moaned around him, low and dirty.

He tried to hold back the jerk of his hips but she was moaning and sucking and licking and doing so many things to him in all the right places. Everywhere was warm and wet. His hand gripped her shoulder ' _Amy, oh fuck, oh Amy_ ' he gasped as he threw back his head. And with one final twist of her wrist and flat press of her tongue against him, he exploded, spilling into her mouth his body shuddering through his release.

As soon as Ty had come down from his euphoric high and was capable of thinking straight he grabbed her and pulled her up into his lap wrapping his arms around her tightly. Her fingers ran through his hair and she leant in close brushing her lips against his. She could feel his heart pounding.

'I love you' he muttered, as his fingers sought the smooth skin under her shirt and tickled across the small of her back 'I love you Amy'.

She whispered against his lips, 'I know Birthday Boy, I love you too'.


End file.
